1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device and in particular to a dumbbell or barbell for weight lifting and other fitness activities. More specifically it relates to the weight sections for mounting to a lifting bar in such exercise devices.
2. Related Art
Conventional dumbbells or barbells comprise a bar and a set of weights mounted on the ends of the bar. The dumbbell or barbell is lifted by the handle bar in order to train specific muscles groups, and/or increase muscle mass. The weights may be permanently fixed, for example in a dumbbell, or may be removably mounted so as to alter the weight in a barbell type arrangement but also in some dumbbell arrangements.
An increase in the popularity of fitness training has resulted in the development of many new training programs and classes, to cater for a broad spectrum of training requirements. As such, increasingly varied weight training equipment is required to satisfy new training programs and techniques.
It is increasingly common for training programs and classes to require participants to perform weight lifting operations which differ from the conventional weight lifting techniques for which dumbbells were originally designed. However, space and cost restrictions limit the number of different types of training equipment which a gym or fitness club may purchase and store. Therefore, there is a need for weightlifting equipment which can be used in a variety of ways, to perform a number of different weightlifting operations.
A further problem associated with conventional dumbbells or barbells arises when they are dropped to the floor after use. The impact of the weight heads on the ground, particularly if the weight heads do not impact the ground simultaneously, causes a loosening of the fixing means (either permanent or removable) used to secure the weight heads to the handle. Over time, repeated dropping can lead to the weight heads becoming noticeably loose, or even falling off the handle, resulting in a risk of injury to the user. The increase in the number of gym members, and therefore the increasing frequency with which such weights are used, significantly accelerates this process, which greatly reduces the life cycle of the dumbbells, and can lead to damage of the associated equipment such as racks and benches, and can cause unnecessary wear to the flooring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,324, and Chinese utility model applications CN2167738 and CN 20062045127 disclose dumbbells with rubber outer covers with tread patterns extending circumferentially around the entire circumference of the weight sections. The tread and rubber cover provides some cushioning and in the case of CN 2167738 are described as providing some anti-sliding function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,014 also describes a dumbbell with a cushioning plate with as series of projections extending around the entire circumference of the dumbbell. These arrangements can however be improved both in terms of aesthetics, and in providing improved functionality in terms of use by a user and improved cushions and grip, as well as more generally.
There is therefore also a need for an improved dumbbell or bar bell which is able to better withstand frequent use, and in particular withstand repeated impact from dropping, and reduces the likelihood of damage to other equipment, as well as which can be used in a wider range of exercises.